The New Year's Hero
by SRAM
Summary: A story for New Year's Day.


**THE NEW YEARS HERO**

 **A/N: Today seems like a good day for a one shot New Year's Story. This takes place just two months after the Halloween Party in season one**.

Penny buried herself deep into the nice warm covers and the nice warm body of the man who had her pulled tight against him. Finding herself in bed with a man after a wild alcohol infused New Year's Eve party was not something new to her, as a matter of fact, it was something she had gotten use to since she moved to California. What was unusual for her was that she wasn't horribly hung over the morning after, she actually remembered what happened the whole night before and she didn't want to hug the toilet and throw up the contents of her stomach this morning.

Her not being sick allowed her to think a little while being snoodled up so comfortably as she was, before she feel asleep again like she knew she would, her only waking up now because it was the time she normally woke up when she went to work. So, her thoughts immediately went to the night before and the New Year's party she had in her apartment that night, all her friends showing up again like they did on Halloween. Even the guys from across the hall came, except Sheldon who had no desire to celebrate the coming of the new year, especially if it didn't involve costumes, so that night saw Howard, Raj and of course Leonard there too. She had been actually torn about inviting them, since what happened at her Halloween party, and it had been awkward between them since then, really just awkward between her and Leonard, honestly, she was feeling awkward around Leonard and she really didn't want to think about why too much. It the end, she wanted them (him) to come and she purposely didn't invite Kurt so she thought everything would be okay.

Penny cringed as she thought what happened, she felt stupid that she had been wrong because even though she did not invite Kurt, one of the girls she did invite was sleeping with him at the time and brought him along. Penny almost asked him to leave right away, but Kurt and her girlfriend seemed to just hang with her other friends they all knew and them seeming so socialable made Penny just let them stay, her big mistake that night. So, the alcohol flowed freely, Penny actually drinking less that night since it was her party and she felt the social obligation to talk to everyone that night.

It was only one hour into the night that a second problem started to occur to Penny, she knew the guys were uncomfortable around her friends but she thought them being together would help some and to be honest again, she like Leonard being there. However, Penny was surprised when her friend Cheryl swooped down on them and pulled Raj away, then proceeded to get very drunk with him, Penny noticing them heavily kissing and petting just an hour before midnight. She thought things would still be okay for Howard and Leonard, after all what woman would want Howard, but she forgot about her friend from work, Carol, who was now talking to Howard and had a glassy look to her eyes that told Penny she was ready to make it with anything male, even Howard.

To be truthful again though, Penny was a little happy Leonard was alone, it was now only a half hour till Midnight and if she timed herself she would make her rounds, socializing with her friends, and end up near him about midnight. It was still hard for her to forget that kiss from him on Halloween, she still didn't know if it was the alcohol clouding her feelings or that he was such a good kisser or something else again she didn't want to dwell too much on. However tonight she wasn't as intoxicated, very much anyway, she knew what she was doing and only had a happy buzz from what she had drunk that night, so she now thought she would find out how good a kisser he really was.

She timed it perfectly, she was just coming up to him when they started the ten second countdown, catching his eye and letting him know she was coming for him. The warm smile he gave her made her heart flutter and suddenly it was like they were the only two people in the room, so she didn't even hear the crowd yell Happy New Year as she approached to within a few feet of him, the anticipation of kissing him driving her directly to his arms. That spell was broken almost instantly when she was just about to touch Leonard, Kurt grabbing and spinning her around, then crushing his alcohol scented lips against hers, surprising her and making her push away from him as soon as she realized what was happening.

"Let me go Kurt!" Penny yelled.

"Come on babe, you know you have been missing this." Kurt responded, thinking she was as drunk as him and would sleep with him.

"I said let me go!" Penny said again.

They both then were surprised when they heard the next words. "Let her go Kurt!" Leonard's voice both authoritative and loud, while he grabbed the arm that Kurt had around Penny.

Kurt acted like the animal he was and snarled, then without letting go of Penny took his other arm and punched Leonard right in the face. "I've had it with you dwarf." Leonard falling to the ground after being knocked senseless by Kurt's punch.

Everyone now was completely quiet as Kurt turned his attention back to Penny, so the next strong deep voice came out loud and clear to Kurt. "Let her go asshole." Steven said, he had just come to the party less than an hour before with one of his friends who knew Penny.

Kurt would have normally just laughed and hit the guy like he did Leonard, but Steven was about as tall as him and built of pure muscle like Kurt, so the big man didn't make a move on him. However, the alcohol in his system still controlled him, "Back off this has nothing to do with you."

"The lady said to let her go, so unless you let her go, it is my business." Steven stood his ground.

Penny was now speechless, it was like two warriors were fighting over her and she could do nothing but watch to see what would happen next, like the rest of the people at the party were now doing.

Kurt did let go of Penny but then took a couple of steps towards Steven while cocking his arm to strike another blow like he did to Leonard, who was just now gaining his senses back from being hit so hard. Kurt was letting his ego control him, but Kurt had never been very smart and didn't understand that you shouldn't pick fights with dangerous strangers, especially when you don't know they are Navy SEALS. It was over in a flash, Kurt moaning on the floor with a badly strained arm that he just got back out of Steven's grasp after he took a swing at him. Steven standing over him looking down, not even looking like he exerted himself at all. "I think you are leaving right now."

Mindy, the girl Kurt came with, rushed over to Kurt and helped him up, Kurt's arm almost useless to him from being twisted so bad by Steven before he put the big ape down. It hurt a lot and even though Steven had been careful to not break or tear anything, Kurt knew it was going to hurt for a while until it healed. So, the big man didn't say a word, he just let Mindy lead him out the door, which was closed quickly behind him.

Penny looked up at Steven in admiration, he was tall, handsome, built and dangerous, she was in awe of him. "Thank you for getting rid of him."

Steven nodded, then turned to Leonard, "I think that guy may need some first aid".

Penny turned to Leonard, seeing the black eye forming on his right eye and immediately felt sorry for him, before looking back up to Steven. "He has some first aid stuff in his apartment, I'll take care of him there." then in almost a whisper, "Will you still be here when I return."

Steven looked at her for a second then nodded, then looked over at Leonard, giving him a slight pat on the arm, "Stay frosty pal."

Leonard just nodded, not knowing what to make of this guy who just put Kurt in his place and who Penny seemed ready to drop her panties for as soon as she was done with him.

The next 15 minutes in Leonard's apartment were awkward, it was obvious that Penny wanted to go back across the hall, but then again, she did seem concerned with his injury from being punched in the face. She was very careful with him and there was a couple of times she stopped to just stare in his eyes that he swore was more intimate than ever kissing her. However finally she was done and since the whole night had been tiring to him, he agreed with her that he should go to bed, surprised that she didn't leave till she tucked him in. The magic then ended after she closed the door, him wishing again, like he had wished before, to be like Steven, someone she would love like he loved her.

Penny of course hadn't known Leonard's thoughts that night as she crossed back to her apartment that night, but now this morning she had knew she made the right choice, knew by the way the man she was with this morning held her. But now she had to pee, so she pulled his arms from around her and as he slowly woke up she smiled at him and told him she just had to use the bathroom and would be right back. It actually felt strange to her about how she felt being away from him, after everything that happened that night, he was truly her hero and the need to held and protected by him was so strong in her mind that she felt a little needy without him.

So, it was only a few minutes later she crawled back into bed and faced her now awake hero, "Good morning Sweetie, did you sleep well." it making her happy to see the smile and slight nod from him. She just loved staring into those dark brown eyes and she just wanted to kiss the one that was black and blue to make it go away.

"How did you sleep." Leonard asked cautiously, not really understanding what happened that night that made her come back to his room, undress and crawl into bed with him. She had been so gentle with him, which lead to them making love, which although was the most wonderful thing in the world still surprised him greatly.

"Really good Sweetie." Penny smiled at him and gave him a slow gentle kiss, again answering her question from the Halloween party, he was a very good kisser. "But if you don't mind I'd like to sleep a little more since it is my day off."

Leonard smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't mind sleeping with you a little longer either."

Penny smiled back, "Thank you Sweetie." then kissed him again, before turning her back to him so that he could securely hold her again while spooning her like he had done all night.

It was in those last moments before she fell back to sleep that she remembered what happened that night with Steven and the lesson he gave her that she would never forget. She remembered how reluctant she was to leave Leonard that night but still the excitement of all that happened had driven her back across the hall to the tall, handsome man who had taken care of Kurt. "I'm back." she said with a smile as she entered her apartment and went directly back to Steven, who was just standing talking to is friend.

She was not prepared for the look he gave her or the word that followed. "Already."

Penny blinked in confusion but quickly responded, "Of course, I have to thank the hero that saved me."

Steven looked at her very seriously. "Penny, your friend Kurt was a stupid goon, I knew immediately I could put him down with a little effort, so there was no real risk to me. Your friend across the hall stood up to Kurt even though he knew he was going to lose, he knew he was going to get hurt, but he risked everything to try and help you. Only a few men show such bravery or such caring for another person. So, I ask you, who was the Hero tonight?"

Penny just stared up at him, tears now forming in her eyes, as she understood what Steven was telling her, as just as suddenly she knew the man she really wanted to be with that night. She nodded to Steven, "Thank You." then went to a couple girlfriends, that weren't too drunk, and would agree to close up her apartment for her after the party was over because Penny wasn't expecting to return that night.

It then took her only a couple minutes to wash her makeup off before she was at Leonard's bedroom door looking at him in bed and she didn't hesitate for a second as she undressed and crawled in it with him. Even his waking up and asking her why she was there didn't deter her as she just asked if she could just spend the night with him, which lead to kissing, love making and eventually to where she was now, being held protectively by him the next morning. The funny thing was she was just where she wanted to be, she was happy and she was happy with Leonard, so she made herself a New Years promise, she was going to be with Leonard and just see what happened. She already loved him as a friend and being around him did make her feel good like a boyfriend does, so she was going to pursue a relationship with him, after all he was already her hero. With those thoughts Penny fell asleep, a small smile on her face because the New Year was already looking special for her...and Leonard.

 **THE END**


End file.
